


About a Hundred Freckles

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara has freckles and Frisk is a nerd, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, nonbinary chara, they're also so sick of seeing Mettaton everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop counting my freckles." The demon grumbled quietly. They didn't mean it, really, they kind of liked the attention they were getting. </p><p>"But you told me to." The human giggled in response. Luckily, Frisk knew they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Hundred Freckles

Chara sat with Frisk's head resting on their shoulder, a bit of a feat considering their heights, but the fact that they were sitting in the demon's lap definitely helped. They ran their claws idly through the human's hair, watching the TV and grumbling as they saw what was on.

"I forgot that the only shows in the underground are about and starring Mettaton." Chara rolled their eyes. That got a giggle out of Frisk.

"There's no other actors in the Underground, Chara."

"That won't stop me from complaining." Frisk just made a sound of acknowledgement, pulling their face from Chara's neck so they could look at them.

"Your freckles look so cute on you." They giggled. More grumbling was their only response as the demon sank their head a bit into the collar of their sweater.

"Yeah, yeah, you flirt monster. What're you gonna do, count 'em?" That was one of the worst things that'd ever come out of their mouth, and they knew it as soon as Frisk's eyes lit up.

"Can I?"

"Oh, um... sure." They shrugged, blinking as their cheeks were held by small hands. Frisk smiled brightly as they started to scrutinize Chara's face, which was now just a bit pink.

"Stop counting my freckles." The demon grumbled quietly. They didn't mean it, really, they kind of liked the attention they were getting.

"But you told me to." The human giggled in response. Luckily, Frisk knew they did.

Chara sighed, forced to remain perfectly still due to the two little hands holding their cheeks. They'd dug their own grave. "You know I'm not letting you look under my shirt or anything, right?"

"Of course, I'll just count the ones on your face." The way the child was looking at them almost made them a little nervous, like they were being inspected. Which they were, how else would Frisk be able to see the freckles? Still, Frisk was one of the only people they'd allow this close to their face.

"You nerd, I was kidding about counting my freckles. I know you will if you're determined enough, which you seem to be." The demon raised their eyebrows, carefully taking one of Frisk's hands in their claws and holding it. The child just giggled, bringing their free hand up and messing up Chara's hair.

"You can't stop me, nerd." They'd probably kiss Chara's nose if they let them.

"I could if I tried, you ass." Chara stuck out their tongue, gently squeezing the human's hand.

Humans were disgusting, but Frisk was definitely an exception. Ever since Chara had gotten their own body, the child had been nothing but sweet and gentle with them, not to mention extremely careful about not crossing boundaries. And they were a cute kid, that fluffy mess of brown hair would probably make anyone cute.

"Your eyes are pretty." That little comment definitely broke them out of their thoughts, red eyes widening a little and face going pink. Nobody in their old village thought so, that was for sure.

"They're not that pretty. They're red, Frisk."

"So what?" Frisk shrugged. Of course, Frisk was never the type to care about such things. "I think they're pretty."

They knew better than to argue, or else it'd just turn into a game of 'is not, is too'. Chara let out a small sigh, unable to hide a little smile. "Fine, fine, whatever you say. You're the boss." The demon snickered, relaxing. "You're such a nerd."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Frisk replied, releasing Chara's face. "You have about a hundred freckles."

"About? You failed your mission."

"Hush, you." And they buried their face in the demon's chest, hugging around their middle. Chara tensed for just a moment, then relaxed again, resting their chin on Frisk's head.

This was something they could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my plan is to make lots of wholesome charisk and nobody can stop me


End file.
